Merry Christmas Darling
by lovecastle89
Summary: With Keith gone on a military mission to Earth, a lonely Princess Allura finds herself missing him on Christmas Eve. Set in Dotu and it's *COMPLETE*


_**I just happened to have a good portion of this little Christmas one-shot written and thought I would just tuck it away, finish it and publish it next Christmas. I didn't think I could get it done before this Christmas, but even with all the hustle and bustle of shopping, parties and work, my motivation went into overdrive and here it is. Kleenex are recommended.**_

_**Please note that it is inspired by The Carpenter's Christmas hit song of the same title. I do not own Voltron or its characters, only my OC's that may be featured. I also make no money off of this story or my other stories.**_

It was now Christmas Eve on Arus and as Princess Allura stood looking out of the great observation window, her mind was on one person-Keith. Keith, the love of her life, had been gone now for six months on a special combat mission on Earth. No one was certain when he would return and now Allura felt a deep ache in her heart even though this was her favorite time of the year as well as Keith's. It just wasn't the same without him and her mouth held a melancholy frown as her finger drew a heart in the frost of the window and then wrote his name inside of it. Staring at his name spelled out inside the heart, she longed for him to be here with her. Earlier, she had stopped by Lance's room wistfully hoping that he may have heard something from Keith and whether or not he would be able to make it back to Arus for Christmas, but the sad expression on the red lion pilot's face showed her that he hadn't had any recent contact from Keith.

Holding her mug of steamy, hot chocolate, Allura turned from the window to gaze upon the castle's great Christmas tree in all its stunning, glowing beauty. She had decorated it with some help from Hunk and Pidge. Hunk had strung four long sets of multi-colored lights around it. She now smiled slightly as she had been so impressed with the way the big, burly man could fix anything. Two of the sets of lights weren't lighting, but he managed to fix them and now they encircled the tree, sparkling and twinkling blues, greens, reds, and yellows making Allura feel a little sense of Christmas magic. Keith would love how lit up the tree was as the lights were his favorite part of a decorated Christmas tree. Reaching out her hand to one of the higher boughs of the tree, Allura gently touched the ornament he had given her last year, a blue porcelain lion with diamond eyes that represented her as the noble pilot of the blue lion. Pulling her hand back slightly, she looked down at her ring finger at her sapphire ring that glimmered from the tree lights. He had also given her the ring which matched her eyes as a promise of his love and she hadn't taken it off since.

Her eyes returned to the tree to admire the large, colored glass orbs and in one of them, she pictured herself with Keith kissing under mistletoe. The yearning in her heart grew only stronger. Glancing up at the magnificent white and gold star that topped off the tree, she smiled knowing how Hunk had put Pidge on his shoulders so he could top the tree with the star. Unlike her, they had such big smiles and sparkles in their eyes and Allura knew they were filled with the Christmas spirit. Closing her eyes now, she made a wish that Keith was with her holding her in his arms by the tree.

Leaving the tree, she somberly strolled over to the big fireplace and sat down on the hearth with the ornately decorated felt stockings above that had each of the lion pilots names on them. Three or four large logs were burning and crackling emanating a cozy warmth and peacefulness in the room. Allura watched the flames every now and then shoot out along with a few sparks and pops. It was so comforting, yet Allura felt a deep lonesomeness for Keith. Taking a sip of her hot cocoa which was salty caramel, she savored it thinking Nanny had the best recipe for it and she knew how much Keith enjoyed it as well. _If only he was here with me now, _Allura thought as a small tear illuminated by the fire spilled down her cheek.

Sighing one last time, she arose and decided she had better finally head to her bedroom and change into a more festive dress for the Christmas Eve dinner that she would be having with the team including Charlie who was Black's temporary pilot, along with Coran and Nanny.

As she glided down the long, wide hallway that led to her bedroom, she thought along with her change of dress, she should change her mood to appear more festive to the others. Maybe instead of her hot chocolate, she would have a glass of wine or some spirits to lift _her _spirits. It was better that she put on her party face and make merry with the team. No one wanted to see the princess in a depressed state.

Just then she heard hurried footsteps running behind her as though desperate to catch up to her and a voice calling out to her. "Princess! Princess! Sweetheart, I'm home! I made it!" The familiar voice called to her and as she froze in stunned silence, her heart began to swell and pound with joy.

_Oh my! Was it him! Is it really Keith? _ Gasping with overwhelming excitement, she felt tingles throughout her body. As she whipped around, her eyes locked with her love's deep chocolate ones as he took her in his firm, sinewy arms. Her mouth gaped open in astonishment as Keith lifted her up before spinning her around in a circle, her flowing honey locks swirling in the air before his tender lips met hers in a long-awaiting kiss. Pulling back briefly for air, happy tears now falling from her azure eyes, she cried, "You've come home my love. You're here now!" Sobbing, yet also laughing, she couldn't believe that he was here. Embracing him tightly, she inhaled in his strong, masculine scent and began to run his fingers through his thick, black hair. "Is it really you?" she asked searching his eyes that too were brimming with tears.

Giving a slight nod, he then placed another kiss on her soft, coral lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas Darling."


End file.
